disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Believe... There's Magic in the Stars
Believe... There's Magic In The Stars was a nighttime fireworks show at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. The show was introduced in early 2000 for the Resort's 45th Anniversary, replacing the long running Fantasy in the Sky fireworks display. At the time, the show was the most complex and lavish ever to be produced by the Disneyland Entertainment team. Many guests formed an emotional attachment to the show and regarded it as the best ever. On November 1, 2004, Believe... was replaced by Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky subsequently on May 1, 2005 by Remember... Dreams Come True for Disneyland's 50th Anniversary celebration and Reopening on March 1st, 2015 by Believe... There's Magic in the Stars for 60th Anniversary Fireworks Spectacular During Believe's entire run at Disneyland, a similarly named fireworks show, Believe... In Holiday Magic, ran during the holiday season, typically from early November to early January. Conceived by World of Color creator Steve Davison. The song The main musical theme of the show is the song "Believe...There's Magic In The Stars", composed by Don L. Harper; this theme is interwoven throughout the entire show. Most of the song is sung by Sandi Patty. The show The show, like any other Disneyland fireworks show, utilizes musical themes from various Disney movies. Those themes help to illustrate the message & the plot of the show, which is just to believe in magic. The show is broken up into various segments, based on the themes of the movies and Disneyland, each of which are introduced with the "Believe..." theme song. Opening The show begins with a woman's voice gently whispering the word "believe", the show's main theme. A child's voice is heard saying "I wish I never had to leave this magical place", otherwise known as Disneyland. He then wishes on a star for his wish, and the Believe musical theme begins. *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (Opening) *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin *"You'll Be in My Heart" - Tarzan Joy and Laughter *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (Joy and Laughter) *"Step in Time" - Mary Poppins *"Topsy Turvy" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *"A Very Merry Unbirthday" - Alice in Wonderland *"Under the Sea" - The Little Mermaid In The Darkest Night *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (In The Darkest Night) *"Two Worlds" - Tarzan *"Hellfire" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame Believe *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (Believe) *"When You Wish Upon a Star" - Pinocchio Fanfare *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (Fanfare) *"When You Wish Upon a Star" - Pinocchio Show facts * Grand opening: March 1, 2015 * Show length: Approximately 10:57 minutes * Show cost: $25,000 * Current shows: ** Believe... There's Magic in The Stars (2000–2004, 2015-present) ** Halloween Screams (2009–present) ** Believe... In Holiday Magic (2000–2004, 2006–present) ** Disneyland Forever (2015–present) ** Grad Nite Explosion (Grad Nites May–June) ** Disney's Celebrate America (4 July) * Previous shows: ** Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky (late 2004–April 2005) ** Believe... In Holiday Magic (2000–2004) ** Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations (Late 2009–October 2014) ** Fantasy in the Sky (1958–October 1999 & 2015) Returned for the 2009 New Year celebration at Disneyland ** Remember... Dreams Come True (2005–2014) The show ends with the same child who wished on a star in the beginning saying, "Remember, just believe!" Disneyland Forever As Part of the 60th Anniversary Experience just how memorable Walt Disney’s original Disney theme park can be as Disneyland Forever—a Diamond Celebration fireworks extravaganza—transforms classic Disneyland Park locations with sparkling pyrotechnics and immersive special effects. Prepare yourself for an enthralling, breathtaking journey as the park becomes an enchanted backdrop, transporting one and all into a world of dreams and classic Disney tales—whether flying high above the London skyline from Peter Pan or dancing with King Louie from The Jungle Book! Overflowing with imagination, Disneyland Forever even features 2 original songs: Its theme “Live the Magic” and its inspiring closing song “Kiss Goodnight,” both written by Disney Legend Richard Sherman. Walt Disney once said, “as long as there is imagination left in the world, Disneyland will never be completed.” During Disneyland Forever, you’ll discover how The Happiest Place on Earth continues to be a home to our dreams and adventure… and why it will remain that way forever! Soundtrack Walt Disney Records released the full track on three different albums: *2000 The Official Album: 45 Years of Magic *2001 Disneyland Park: The Official Album *2015 The Official Album: 60 Years of Magic